The present invention relates to a diaphragm valve with a valve plate which operates together with a valve seat, and with a flexible diaphragm formed as a movable valve part, which separates a housing into two chambers. A diaphragm valve with a flexible diaphragm and a valve plate firmly attached to the diaphragm, which operates together with a valve seat, is already known. In this known type of diaphragm valve the disadvantage exists, that the fastening of the valve plate to the diaphragm is expensive and unreliable, and valve plates that can move relative to the valve seat lead to malfunctions of the diaphragm valve. Furthermore, when the known valve is not in operation, the diaphragm is stretched to an undesirable degree, and when operation is again begun, an extraordinarily large pump stroke results from the diaphragm approaching the valve seat, which thus leads to an uncontrolled flow quantity of fuel being fed into the fuel injection lines.